Hot Water
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Bella, sexually frustrated with Edward, pleasures herself to the thought of Carlisle one night. Alone together afterwards, Carlisle lets her know that he heard...and that he wants to enjoy her body as well. Carlisle/ Bella LEMON! :3 Rated M for the lemon.
1. Part I

**Hello everyone! Due to the success of my other fanfiction, "Skilled Hands of A Surgeon," my perverted little mind dreamed up another smutty three-shot lemon for all you readers. It is Bella/ Carlisle of course!**

**Like I said earlier, this is only a three shot...so remember that. :)**

**Enjoy! **

**_[[Songs: "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton / "I Guess You Didn't Mean It" by A Kiss Could Be Deadly]]_**

**

* * *

**

**Part I**

I finally had a small moment to myself to contemplate everything that happened in the last week or so.

It was so bizarre. Everything I felt, whether I really felt it or not, has to be a huge mistake. Just thinking of it right now is giving me a headache.

I silently walked in the large house that belonged to my vampire family. They were all out right now. Most of them out hunting...for the exception of one person that was the source of all my confusion.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Looking back on my hectic past week, we have spent a lot of time together. Actually, more than we usually would be together.

I don't know what was drawing me to him, but it was giving me the weirdest dreams ever....

Last night, at home, I had the most colorful dream in my entire life. And by colorful, I meant the most shades of cream, pale skin and luscious blonde hair ever. Carlisle was everywhere. He owned my body as he caressed me and bought me to life. He had control of my body and I fully gave it to him.

His head had just dipped down to my naked pelvis, and the cold feeling of his wonderful tongue on my hot skin had felt so real. Much to my chagrin, and surprise because I had never thought of Carlisle that way, I woke up squirming in my bed, panties soaked to no end. I could smell my hot arousal and prayed to God that Charlie wouldn't notice if I changed my bed sheets.

But that was a day ago, and no matter how much I try to deny it, I keep finding myself wondering if Carlisle felt any sexal attraction towards myself. I mean, dreams happen for a reason, right? I'm not insane.

Well, if I'm not insane, I will be out of my mind soon. Edward has done nothing but kiss me...and we were nowhere close to sex. It's a typical teenage girl thing- raging hormones destroy you from the inside out. They mess with your mind. And that's my explanation for the dream I had yesterday. My subconscious mind was just looking for release from the one person in the entire world that I fully trusted with my life.

But I can't deny one simple fact- that I enjoyed every second of the dream.

I sighed loudly in the empty house. Carlisle was at work...and should be until late tonight. It is only about nine o'clock now.

I opted for a nice hot shower in the Cullen's amazing bathroom. Their luxurious bathtub was one to die for, even if I was only taking a shower instead of a bath. And, considering that three of the seven inhabitants of this house are female, there is a never-ending supply of amazing bath gels and shampoo. I could give in just this once and spend a little extra time pampering myself...especially considering Alice wasn't here to rush me.

Ever so silently and calmly, I walked upstairs to my bedroom. Yes, my bedroom.

Carlisle and Esme had suggested I keep one for when I stay over because Edward's room didn't have a bed. So now I have my own.

I didn't need to worry about anything- Alice filled my closet and redecorated faster than any interior decorator I'd ever seen. Alice is amazing.

In my dresser, I pulled out a pair of tiny plaid shorts and a white tank top. Even though I would be alone for the night, I wanted to dress properly, so I opted for a lace bra and panty set that Alice got me for Christmas. After all, even I know that you can't wear white on white- it would show through. Strange, isn't it?

On the back of my room door was a hook where my fluffy red towel hung. I grabbed it on my way out and locked the door behind me and headed for the bathroom.

Out of habit, I pulled in the bathroom door and locked it. I hung my towel on the rack and stretched into the tub to turn on the hot water. Almost immediately, steam filled the room as the water flowed freely from the shower head, calmly striking the tiled tub floor. The sound was calming and I let the warmth of the water wash over my skin as I undressed. Not daring to look at myself naked in the mirror, I turned away and pulled the scrunchie out of my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders in light chocolate curls.

I realized with a shock that I had been wearing my hair up lately. It felt as thought I got hot and uncomfortable, always blushing, when I was around Carlisle. I almost always had my hair in a ponytail around him. Nah. Maybe it is just my imagination.

The hot water scalded my skin for a second as I walked under its soft spray. My skin began to turn red with the heat, but I loved the feeling or warmth and I quickly adjusted to the high temperature.

The hot water felt so good running down my body as it washed away all the stress I had accumulated recently. The steam surrounded me so densely that I was barely able to see my feet below.

It was pure pleasure to be caressed so softly by something so pure and natural...water. I put my head under the stream of water and let my hair get soaked. I pulled away and opened my eyes to see a flash of blonde appear for a split second.

I shrieked quietly. What the hell was I doing imagining Carlisle in the shower with me?!

My hands held my face for a few moments when I tried to pull myself together. First off, Carlisle was at work. Yes...he was working. He was innocent from my perverted mind and he would never even think that I would think of him in such a derogatory way. He wouldn't believe anything of the sort had it been a rumor.

Me lusting over him? _That_ would be the day.

Or was I really?

I pushed the thought and vision out of my mind as I grabbed a bottle of lavender bath gel from the rack in the corner of the tub. I experimentally sniffed it before rubbing it on my body. It smelled heavenly.

It reminded me of...._Carlisle_.

"No!," I said sharply to myself. What the hell is wrong with me?

I kept my mind intentionally blank as I lathered the sweet- smelling gel over my body. I washed down between my legs and suddenly felt the weirdest sensation.

It wasn't anything I had felt before. When I put my hand _down there_ to wash, I felt a sudden flash of heat fly up my body and I pictured Carlisle's face for a fleeting moment.

Was I aroused? I hoped I wasn't.

I looked down at my breasts and both nipples were pebbled.

I had no clue what I was doing, but I reached up to touch them. My own touch made me shiver despite the heated shower as my back arched of its own accord towards my touches.

Another flash of heat flooded down to my core and I moaned at the feeling.

I had never masturbated before and I hadn't the slightest clue what it would be like. I guess this was it.

Maybe if I just tried pleasuring myself once, all these horribly perverted thoughts of Carlisle would go away....for a little while at least.

And here I was in the shower, imagining Carlisle's hands in place of my own, like the crazed hormonal teen I really was, masturbating.

God, forgive me cause I'm going straight to hell- this pleasure is too much.

I leaned back against the wall and the coldness of the tiles reminded me of Carlisle's body and how it would feel against mine. My hips bucked twice, involuntarily.

I licked my lips and let the hot water hit my pale skin as one hand caressed my left breast and my right hand trailed lower. The sparks I felt when I touched my vagina made me moan loudly. I pushed my finger up against my clit, which I had learned about in health class a few years ago.

Only now did I realize what a wonderful thing it was. The feelings washed over my body like the water and I welcomed it.

I rubbed myself while rolling my left nipple between my fingers. It all felt so good I knew I couldn't stop.

As I slipped one finger inside of myself, I felt the imaginary Carlisle's body press up against mine.

As I moved my finger in and out, making sure that my palm hit my clit every time, I thought of Carlisle fingering me as his golden eyes turned to a lustful black color.

Trailing my hand up my neck as I continued to touch my center, I thought of Carlisle's cool lips on my neck, sucking and biting to his heart's content.

My legs began to feel weak within a matter of minutes and a tense feeling settled over my body like the suffocating steam that made my breathing labored. The air was choking me, but I loved the way it felt down my throat.

Heat flashed over me and I fingered myself harder, moaning every second.

"Carlisle...Carlisle....Carlisle...," I chanted his name to myself like a mantra, over and over again.

I imagined his voice whispering in my ear as he inhaled my scent, his head buried in my neck and his hand buried between my legs.

A blush made me hotter than ever before and I felt slightly faint as I tried to lean against the wall behind me to keep from falling.

My hands worked faster and faster and the tense feeling built up to new heights. It all felt so good and the friction of my fingers was stellar.

Just like that, I heard his beautiful voice in my head.

_"Oh, Bella. Come for me....my sweet."_

I moaned louder and knew that had there been another human in the house, they would have heard me over the roar of the shower.

I didn't care. I pressed harder, struggling for my release.

My finger inside of me curled up, hitting the top wall of my vagina and I saw stars. I was so warm around my fingers, my slippery juices flowing freely.

That was all I needed.

_"Yesssss....Bella. Now."_

His imaginary voice was still speaking to me.

I concentrated on the feelings surging throughout my body and the pleasure took precedent. My legs almost buckled, but I pressed harder back against the wall, pretending I was grinding against Carlisle.

My orgasm was within reach, I knew it. I felt it so powerfully that I was scared.

Then the voice of the blonde-haired angel reassured me and pushed me over the edge.

_"Come. Now. Let go, Bella...."_

And I did.

My entire body shook and my hands fell to my side. My flesh contracted as my first ever orgasm wracked relentlessly through my system.

Heat waves surged through my bloodstream and I convulsed as the pure pleasure took over.

I instantly imagined Carlisle's face in front of mine and I looked into his dark eyes as he smiled slyly at me.

"Carlisle!"

I screamed his name loudly. So loudly, in fact, that it hurt my ears. My pleasure-filled voice rang through the house.

My legs gave out and with a loud thud, I fell to the shower floor, still recovering from my orgasm. I could barely even think straight at this point, much less pull myself up.

But, when I heard a shallow knock on the bathroom door, my mind instantly cleared.

"Bella? Are you alright?," a voice called from the other side of the door.

This time, however, it was the real Carlisle. He was here and I mentally kicked myself. What if he heard me?

I blushed.

"Umm....yeah. I'm fine," I called back over the noise of the falling water, my voice sounding weak.

"Okay then," was his reply.

My imagination hadn't done his voice justice. It sounded so much more beautiful in person.

I took a deep breath, looking down at the floor of the shower. Pooled on the top of my left foot was the result of my orgasm, a few drops of white cum.

Sighing, I puled myself off the bathtub floor and finished off washing with the lavender gel.

What a great position I was in. _Not!_

I'm alone in a house with someone who is not only a doctor, but is a few hundred years older than me. He is married and has children, whom I associate with all the time, and his son, Edward, who I just began dating.

And to top it all off, I just masturbated to _him_ and _his _voice in _his_ shower. _He_ is probably downstairs waiting for me to explain myself when I get out of this bathroom. And is probably wondering why I screamed _his_ name a few moments ago.

On the other side of all this....

_I am screwed._

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers! Part II will be up shortly!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! And tell me how badly you want Part II! **

**Reviews inspire me to write faster! :D**


	2. Part II

**Hello all! Here's the second chappie! **

**This chapter involves a bit of another language. The phrase "Que será, será" is tossed around a lot in the English language and quite a few people (let's be honest here) do not know what it truly means. So, here's my little Spanish lesson for you all (since I am fairly fluent in the language) so you truly understand this phrase used in a line of the chapter below. If you know what it means already, read ahead. But if you don't check out the paragraph below! :)**

**[ "Que Será, Será"- 'Que' in Spanish, directly translates to 'what' in English. 'Ser' is Spanish for the verb 'to be' in English. Now, if you take an 'á' and add it to the end of 'ser', you have now changed 'to be' to the third-person singular in the future tense....which, in English, is 'will be.' Now, throw all the words together and you get 'Que será, será'....which directly translates in English to 'What will be, will be.' This is a phrase that is used to indicate indifference towards an action or event that might possibly take place in the future. ]**

_**Songs: "Rude Boy" by Rihanna / "Livin' In A World Without You" by The Rasmus**_

**Enjoy!! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Part II**

Still blushing madly, I walked down the stairs to maybe watch a little bit of television before going to bed.

I was wearing the same white tank top and shorts I picked out earlier. Knowing Carlisle was in the house made me feel like I was seriously under-dressed.

I can't really imagine him in anything other than a suit or a dress shirt with a lab coats and slacks. Other than those, he would only look good naked.....

Argh! Bad Bella...get those images out of your head! _Now!_ It doesn't matter what I did earlier....it's already done and over with. Now, I just have to face the music and get myself out of the grave I dug for myself. Surely if he had heard me, he would have said something....but then again, Carlisle was never one to intrude...so maybe he ignored it, Right? His sense of security and support probably added to the long list of reasons why I think I lov-... _like_ him.

The main floor of the house was empty and the silence was deafening. Listening to every small and gentle step of my bare feet on the soft carpet, I walked over the the TV and grabbed the remote from the stand.

I settled into the three-person couch against the wall and I curled up into a ball, bringing my knees up to my chest, as I got comfortable and waited for the TV to turn on.

The first channel that always turned on, as per a pre-set by Carlisle, was the news.

It wasn't that interesting. If all, I watched it for only a few seconds. News in a place like Forks is dreadfully depressing. It's either the announcement of a local funeral or something involving rowdy teenagers. For once, I was glad I didn't fit in with that group. Not with my dad as a cop and all.

So, curling up a little tighter, but yet still so comfortable on the chair, I changed the channel. I pushed the 'favorites' button on the remote and opted for some random channel that was one of the Cullen's favorites. My guess was that it was either politics, cartoons, medicine, music or a soap opera.

Lo and behold, it was the most fitting channel that popped up on the screen. I had no doubt in my mind that this was Carlisle's favorite...if he ever watched it, that is.

It was a real-life medical show. It wasn't one of those script-based drama's. No- it was far from that, it was real-life medical situations. It was a health channel, after all.

On screen, I looked and, I won't lie, I got a bit queasy. Funny thing is, I couldn't pull my eyes away or bring myself to change the channel. I was actually enjoying this.

It was a documentary or some sort about life in an ER, the one place that knew me as well as I knew it. Most things I had seen before, the occasional mother crying in a corner that I always felt like comforting. Then a small child bawling his or her eyes out because he or she broke a bone or got a cut or scrape. And, like always, in emergency rooms all over the world, there is an expectant mother in a wheelchair in the middle of it all, screaming at the doctors and nurses, her husband behind her, looking like hell had frozen over. _That_ was a typical ER for you.

I still couldn't bring myself to pull away and change it. I knew it was making me upset, or it would later, seeing all these ailing people. My eyes were glued to the television screen, my mind solely focused on that and nothing at all mundane around me.

The corners of the living room seemed to blur and fade around me as I found myself side-by-side with a trauma surgeon....a _blonde_ trauma surgeon. The blaring code blue was called and alerted doctors on that entire floor that a life was at stake and needed assistance immediately. With the trauma team, I felt myself running to the patient in bed five.

Blood was everywhere, and just looking at it made me a little unsettled. You know, if it wasn't for all the blood, I would have actually thought about being a nurse or something. There still might be enough time to declare a major...and I might consider nursing.

The patient in bed five was flatlining and doctors were flitting all around his bed. The sheets were soaked a brilliant shade of crimson and his face was no different. His entire naked body glistened in the mixture of living blood cells and plasma. His eyes were closed, probably sleeping before he coded.

Tubes and needles were flying around and at least six pairs of hands were touching him everywhere.

The main trauma surgeon was barking orders at everyone else as he grabbed a stethoscope and tossed it around his neck.

Voice were calling out everywhere and I knew that if I had been there to save that patient's life, I would have just given up and cried. It was all too much pressure for everybody and a few doctors were reaching their breaking point.

The blonde chief trauma surgeon sopke up:

_"Listen. I'm in control here- listen to me! I need Epinephrine and a crash cart NOW! We're losing him!"_

It was so dramatic, but so real at the same time.

I felt my heart rate increasing as the clock ticked and the doctors worked at reviving the patient.

I was on the edge of the couch now, back hunched, fingers twirling with one another in anticipation. What would happen to that patient? I subconsciously turned the volume up, completely forgetting that I was alone in the large living room.

The voices and typical noises of the emergency room rushed out of the television and sheared the silent air of the room around me. But the one sound that stood out the most was the solemn flatline of the EKG. I inched closer to the screen that was on the opposite wall.

_"Clear!"_

Shocked. I was on edge and solely focused on the television, watching this blonde-haired trauma surgeon work in his niche.

_"Charge to-"_

"Are you enjoying that?"

I jumped and squealed at the sound of his beautiful voice and literally flew onto the floor, blushing like a madman, heart racing, my concentration on the screen broken.

Pulling myself off the ground, I turned around and found myself staring at Carlisle, who was sitting calmly in the single-person couch against the wall, grinning at me.

"Oh my GOD, Carlisle!," I breathed, trying to catch my breath, my hand flying to my chest as I sat back up on the chair and stared at the face of the trauma surgeon I was watching on TV.

"I apologize for startling you, Bella," Carlisle said earnestly.

I just shook my head and looked back at the TV screen for a second. The trauma surgeon that I thought was blonde earlier actually had _brown_ hair. I stared closely, knowing that I wasn't insane. The trauma surgeon looked totally different than what I was watching a few seconds ago. Had I really just imagined Carlisle as some random man on television?! I sighed. I really am losing it.

I turned back to Carlisle, staring at his face closely.

"It's alright...really. I was kind of...," I trailed off, not knowing where to go with this.

"Into the moment?," he finished for me.

"Yeah. Into the moment."

I looked at him, really noticing his features. He looked so much like a god...my imaginations had _not_ done him justice in the least. He was simply wonderful. Instead of the regular black slacks and long-sleeved dress shirt which he wore professionally, he was now wearing a tight black short-sleeved shirt that hugged his cool body and a pair of long pajama pants colored in various shades of green. He was leaning back in the chair, arms on the armrests, bare feet on the floor. At this angle, you could really see how tall and muscular he was.

And in the dark room, the moonlight shined in through the window on his left and hit his body, giving him an ethereal glow.

I must have stared for a second too long because I distinctly saw his eyes get darker. I blushed and turned away quickly, focusing back on the screen.

He spoke again, this time more hushed.

"I didn't know that you watched this channel, Bella."

I turned to face him.

"I...well, I don't. I found it in the favorites. To be honest, I don't know why I'm even enjoying this...."

Carlisle grinned.

"You find it interesting?"

I bit my lip.

"Well, I guess. I'm in the ER a lot but I don't really get to experience all that happens there. I'm always on the side of the patient," I smiled.

Carlisle's musical laugh hit my ears and I absorbed the sound from his being.

He sat up and then hunched over, letting his elbows rest on his legs and his chin in his palms as he looked at me.

"Are you saying that you are considering a career in medicine?," he asked, a hint of playfulness apparent on his face.

I blushed at the sudden focus of attention on me.

"I would...if I knew I wouldn't pass out at the sight of blood and do more harm than good. It would just be dangerous for everyone around me," I frowned.

Carlisle got up and silently moved over to my couch as I watched his every move. He moved right behind me and sat in the corner, pulling me next to him, putting his arm around my shoulders. I pulled my legs up to my chest so we were partially snuggling in the corner of the couch.

For some odd reason, I felt more warmth than cold.

"Bella, never doubt yourself. You can achieve anything you desire."

The cool air of his breath soothed the back of my neck and my breath caught in my throat for a second.

I sat in silence, diverting my eyes from the strong hands that held me to the television screen, not really focusing on what was going on in the show anyway.

I felt a strange shock after shock flow through his body into mine. And I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. It was more pleasurable than anything else.

Suddenly, without any warning, I felt a cool finger touch my ankle.

The thin finger that had assisted in saving so many lives ran across the scar that was at the base of my leg, right against my ankle bone. I felt a strange feeling surge through me and it instantly reminded me of the incident in the shower earlier. I blushed.

"Where did you get this scar...," his spoke softly, pausing for a second. "...Bella...?"

His voice coaxed out all the emotions in me.

"I...um...fell," I began slowly.

"When I was fifteen, I f-fell down the stairs at my mother's house. I-I broke my ankle. A compound fracture, I think. I still remember Dr. Gerandy s-stitching it up in the emergency room," I paused, breathing deeply. "But, most of all, I remember the pain."

Carlisle sighed and pulled me closer to his chest...closer into his embrace.

I smiled, brightening the moment a little.

"It's one of my many battle scars. You should be proud," I grinned and turned my head to look up at him.

A smile spread across his face as a small chuckle rose from his chest.

"Proud? That you broke your ankle?," Carlisle laughed. "Oh, Bella...what to do with you?"

His face was jovial and filled with serene calmness that I could feel from being so close....his finger, on the other hand, had other plans.

I immediately stopped laughing when I felt his ice cold palm touch my ankle and slowly begin sliding up my leg.

My eyes closed right away and I whimpered as I savored the feeling and willed this moment to go on forever and for his hand to go higher.

This was just like my imagination. It was happening. It was coming true. I took a deep breath.

_Que será, será_.

I locked eyes with him over my right shoulder and that was all it took for me to need him closer. I pressed back flush against his chest, his arms tightening yet again around me, one hand going to my waist.

His lips spoke silently against mine as I experienced my fist kiss with a real man.

He wasted no time in deepening the kiss, pressing violently against my lips as I struggled, but didn't care, because I could not breathe.

I kneeled on the soft plush couch, turning to face him, his hands both dropping to my hips as I faced him.

For the first time in a long while, I actually believed that this could work. I believed that I could be fully loved from a man I trusted and would, in fact, not die a virgin.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen," I said his name sharply as we touched foreheads. "_I want you_."

* * *

**So...reviews are cool, right? Let's see if you understand this one: "Revisa, por favor!"**

**Thanks and leave me some reviews....cause they inspire me to write better lemons. ;)**


	3. Part III

**Okayyyy! You've all waited soooo very long for this and I must say, you all deserved it. Go on, my loverlies, read all the sexy lemony goodness between Carlisle and Bella from yours truly. ;)**

**Songs: "Last Drop" by Kevin Lyttle / "Birthday Sex" by Jeremih - (REMEMBER that my PLAYLIST is on my profile.)**

**And PLEASE, enjoyyyy. :) 'Cause Carlisle is a little dominant in this one. Rawr.  
**

**

* * *

**

_I kneeled on the soft plush couch, turning to face him, his hands both dropping to my hips as I faced him.  
For the first time in a long while, I actually believed that this could work. I believed that I could be fully loved from a man I trusted and would, in fact, not die a virgin.  
"Doctor Carlisle Cullen," I said his name sharply as we touched foreheads. "I want you."_

The room turned unbearably hot in seconds. I felt myself blushing harder than I ever had in my life.

Those words I just said, I absolutely mean them. Every single syllable was meant with full fevor. I really did want him...but did he want me?

His hands dropped to my side and he pressed his lips gently against mine as we locked eyes in close proximity.

"Oh, Bella, you have absolutely _no_ idea how much _I_ want _you_," Carlisle moaned onto my lips.

His cool breath fanned out across my wet lips and my cheeks, making me shiver for a second.

His voice was husky and had dropped an octave without a doubt. He sounded more like a man if it was even possible.

My hips were pulled roughly against his as he attacked my lips with his own. For a second, the kiss was rough to the point where I felt my lips starting to swell, but when he pulled my entire body against his, I felt more pleasure shoot through my body just like earlier in the shower.

His very presence distracted me from myself. I was so entranced by him that I could barely think coherently, much less speak properly.

His tongue pushed into my mouth roughly, touching everything and then becoming entangled in mine.

As he kissed me roughly, his eyes were closed tightly. I looked at him in the dim light of the living room, the only light source being the television that wasn't so interesting anymore.

I couldn't help but think about all the times I wished this would happen. And now I realize that I was indeed ready for Carlisle's absolute love. I wanted it more than anything else.

Trying to catch my breath, I pulled my lips off of his and his mouth immediately dropped to nuzzle my neck.

I yelped slightly and jumped as I felt him lightly bite the side of my neck.

"Ohhh..," I moaned in pleasure. His touches were driving me insane.

Carlisle rubbed up and down my hips, ever so slowly bringing my shirt with it.

I was trapped between his thighs like the prey to the predator. He was leaning back against the plush handle of the couch, feet flat on the cushion, knees bent with my body trapped between his two thighs. I never thought I'd be so _close_ to him like this. It was amazing.

In one swift pull, before I could even register what was happening, he had my shirt off and on the wooden floor in a second. And then I realized that my arms were straight up in the air, my bra still on, but my boobs face-to-face with him.

"Bellaaa...," he moaned.

I became nervous just as fast as he pulled my shirt off and my arms came down and rested on his shoulders as he looked at me blushing harder.

"Mmmm...," I smiled.

He smiled slyly, loosening his grip on my legs so I could move back a tiny bit. The smile itself was enough to make me lose it, I swear.

"Take it off," he said.

I was confused for a second. Did he just tell me to undress?

"W-what?," I stuttered.

"Take. It. Off," he said lustfully. "Doctor's orders. Do it."

I moaned. So he was my doctor now, huh? I knew I was going to have the time of my life immediately. All incoherent thoughts can stop right here and right now.

He licked his lips as he looked at me and I knew I had no choice but to comply.

I reached behind my back and unhooked the bra clasp. Letting my arms fall to side, the bra slid off and landed between us.

He chuckled and I blushed even more.

"You're beautiful," he smiled.

He picked up the bra by the strap with his thumb and index finger, looking at it before dropping it to the floor as well. I was stunned in his presence, my breasts completely exposed.

He grabbed both of my breasts with his hands, rubbing and kneading them as I felt the pleasure shoot straight down to my core.

"Tell me something, Bella...," he began.

"Yes?," I answered, swallowing hard.

"Did you enjoy yourself earlier in the shower?," he asked. "Hmm?"

I moaned deeply, nodding, unable to speak.

"So you did," he said. "You are such a naughty girl, Isabella."

I groaned louder as he turned me around to sit on the couch between his legs with my back to his chest as we were earlier.

"Are you a naughty girl, Isabella?," he asked. "Answer me."

He ordered me strictly and I loved it. I just had to answer- I have to play along. I can't stop even if I wanted to.

"Yes, Carlisle," I said quietly, staring ahead at the wall.

He nuzzled my neck from behind, his hands reaching down lower every moment.

But, when I answered, he stopped touching me altogether. I squirmed in my spot between his legs.

"Excuse me?," he said incredulously. "I believe it is 'Doctor Cullen.'"

I couldn't believe what was happening. He was never like this, but I was starting to really like him this way.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen. I'm a very, _very_ naughty girl," I said breathlessly.

As I said that last 'very', I pushed my hips back against his pelvis and against his erection in his pants.

He moaned.

He moved faster now.

Carlisle pulled my pants off, making me a little more nervous, but a little more satisfied as well. My panties were sopping wet, I could tell. And, apparently, he could tell too.

His large hand reached down and cupped me between my legs, the wet panty against his palm as he gently massaged me.

"I came in at the right time, Bella," Carlisle said.

I was confused for a second until he kept going.

"I walked in the house to hear the water running upstairs, figuring it was you anyway. As I stepped in closer, over the water, I could hear your pounding heartbeat, the rush of blood in your body and your labored breaths. And most of all, I could_ smell_ you," he paused for a second and I wished I could see his face behind me at this moment. "I could smell every little drop of cum from that beautiful pussy of yours, Isabella. And when I thought it was all just about your hormones, I heard you. I heard you speaking to yourself."

He paused again to massage me harder and lick my neck.

"I thought I would come just by smelling and hearing you, but when you screamed, I wanted you more than ever. I could hear your heart rate increase drastically and I could smell your juices flowing freely and I could feel the raw energy as your orgasm hit and you screamed my name. Oh god, Isabella, I want you so badly."

I moaned as well, our sounds more lustful than ever.

Carlisle's hand disappeared under the waistband of my panties and I screamed and grabbed his knees on either side of me as I felt pure pleasure.

"Oh god," I moaned.

One cool finger touched my throbbing clit and the others ventured lower, rubbing circles slowly around my entrance.

I was moaning uncontrollably now, pressing myself closer against him as he grabbed my left breast with his other hand.

His fingers worked faster in my panties. I felt one finger slide into me and it felt tight, but was pleasurable nonetheless.

"You're such a tight little virgin, Bella," Carlisle said. "So warm and wet."

Sooner than later, he had three fingers pumping in and out of me and I was barely able to think or even breathe.

My hips were bucking of their own accord and my breasts were bouncing in time as he bought his left hand down in my panties as well. That hand automatically went to my clit and he continued to thrust the other fingers in and out of me.

I died and went to heaven- this feels too good to be real.

As I got closer to my orgasm, everything got over-sensitive. I instinctively closed my legs, trapping his hands between my thighs.

"Uh, uh, Isabella," Carlisle tsked. "Be a good girl and open your legs for me."

"Yesss Doctor...," I groaned and when I spoke, he groaned too.

I forced my legs open wide enough to give him room to move his hands around. And then I realized that I would come in seconds. It all felt so tight and good and I wanted to feel that rush when I orgasmed, just like I did earlier.

"Mmm...let go, Isabella. Come for me," he urged.

I didn't even need to hear it from him. I didn't even need an order. It was going to happen regardless.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as the second orgasm of my entire life hit harder than the first. Ten times harder than I orgasmed before, too.

My voice was loud and my body was convulsing against Carlisle's as I came violently, clenching around his fingers. I threw my head back on his shoulder as I came.

"Oh DOCTOR!," I screamed automatically as I felt wave after wave of pleasure hit me.

"That's right," he said roughly.

Just as I hit the peak of my orgasm, I felt his fingers curl up inside of me, hitting the top wall near my entrance as he pressed impossibly harder on my clit. I screamed like a banshee as I felt a huge amount of liquid spray out from me.

I didn't even realized fully what had happened until I came down from my high, panting, and saw Carlisle remove his hands from my panties. I had absolutely no clue what had happened.

Carlisle held up both of his hands for me to see and what I saw amazed me. There was no possible way that I came that much- I didn't even in the shower earlier. His hands were completely soaked, the juices from me dripping down his arms. And then I felt the wet couch beneath me and my dripping panties.

I groaned louder, collapsing back against him, not able to fully revive and move yet.

"Look at this, Isabella," he moaned as he pulled of my panties. "You're fucking soaking."

I was surprised at two things- one, Carlisle had never cursed since I met him, and two, my panties were dripping as if I had dropped them in a sink full of water and pulled it out. I was amazed and more turned on than ever.

He dropped those to the floor as well.

"Sit up," he ordered and let go of me. "And look at me."

I did as I was told, sitting completely naked on the couch near him, looking at him sprawled back against the arm of the couch. His hair was tousled, which I probably did myself without realizing it, and his pants were tighter than ever.

His legs were parted, the thin fabric of the pajama pants straining against his hips as his erection touched it. His arms were still soaking wet and he had the most lustful and devilish look on his face. I could come again just by looking at him. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly.

When I opened my eyes again, he was reaching for the hem of his shirt. He pulled it off his body and tossed it with my clothes.

The dim light shone on his well-toned body, giving him the most amazing glow.

What he did next made my heart nearly stop.

Keeping his eyes on me and making sure I was watching him in return, he pressed his open palm against his crotch, right up against his erection. He moaned and closed his eyes for a second.

He pressed harder against his cock under his pajama pants and I watched, mesmerized by how gorgeous he looked.

"Bellaaa...," he moaned staring eye-to-eye with me.

He moved his hand and pulled his pants and boxers off all at once. To say his penis was huge would be an understatement. I knew that there was absolutely no way that would fit inside of me. I wonder how this would work out.

His entire body was in all its naked glory before me, sprawled across the plush couch. He looked like an absolute god fom where I was sitting. I wanted him to touch me again.

Instead, he got up, his throbbing erection still standing at attention.

"Lay down," he ordered.

And I did.

"Open your legs," he waited until I did and ordered me again. "Wider."

He sauntered over to me grabbing my knees and taking a hold on both of my legs. He pushed my knees up against my chest as far up as they would go, so I was wide open and in full view. The cool air made me shiver for a split second and then I felt hot again as he looked down at me.

"You're going to hold your legs like this, understand?," he asked.

I nodded eagerly.

"Yes."

He smiled brightly, showing off his perfect teeth.

"Good," he said. "And you are not to make a sound."

Now my stomach fell. Was I really supposed to not make any noise while he touched me? He was crazy if he thought I could do that, but we could try anyway. If I have to be quiet for him to touch me, so be it- I will try with all my might.

I took hold of my legs, holding them behind the knees as he instructed and keeping them back as far as they would bend without hurting.

The next thing I knew, he was dropping to the floor on his knees.

"W-what are you-," I began to ask.

But I was cut off completely when he stuck his face between my legs and licked from bottom to top of my slit.

"Oh my goshh...," I groaned loudly. "Ah!"

As he licked me, his right hand reached up to cup my ass cheek. He rubbed it gently before removing his hand and slapping me hard.

I almost yelped loudly, but bit my lip to keep quiet instead. That would definitely leave a mark.

"What did I tell you?," Carlisle asked, but I didn't answer right away. "I said to keep quiet."

As he went back to work, I started to tense, awaiting another swat to my backside that was currently hanging off the edge of the couch. I guess he felt me tense, because he said something about it.

"Relax, Bella," he smiled genuinely. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

He looked up at me from between my legs, his smile as sincere as his voice. This was the compassionate Carlisle coming out to play now.

His toungue circled my clit and the other hands fingers went inside of me again. I felt myself start to get wetter like I was earlier. He was rougher this time, not enough to hurt me, but enough to make me orgasm in record time. He was working me in his hands and mouth and I was purely his slave at this moment.

In only minutes, I felt my orgasm start to build up. I was tense and I needed release.

My hips were moving of their own accord again and I was in dreamland at the new sensations of him between my legs and his amazing mouth on my clit.

"I can feel it," he said against my clit. "You're almost there, aren't you?"

He looked up for a second and I nodded ferociously.

I felt it start to build, that feeling that I was seconds away from pure bliss.

"Mmmm...perfect," he groaned.

And then he pulled away and I almost cried.

Only one more touch away from my orgasm, I laid there, squirming and sweating, out of breath and pulsing and dripping for my release.

"C-Carlisle...," I breathed heavily.

He stood up and leaned over me between my thighs, ushering me to let go of my legs. I did and he pressed up against me, coming face to face with me.

One hand stroked the side of my face while the other held him up against the chair so he didn't fall on top of me. He leaned in and bit my ear.

"I wanted to-," I began.

"I know, Bella," he interrupted me. "You were close- I could feel it. Just trust me, okay? It will feel ten times better in a moment."

I nodded, him pulling back.

"Okay, I trust you," I said.

He smiled and grabbed my hips, lifting me off the couch effortlessly.

Carlisle laid down on his back, placing me to sit on his stomach. I could feel his muscles underneath me and his hard erection against my lower back. His hands still held my hips.

"Isabella, you are going to take it at your own pace, alright?," Carlisle said.

I paused for a moment to process what he said. He wanted me to..._ride_ him? I had no clue what to do.

"But Carlisle, I don't know-," I began.

"You _do_ know what to do. Just _feel._ If it feels right, keep it up. It's all up to you. It's for your pleasure," he smiled.

I swallowed hard, This was it.

"Are you ready?," he asked me.

I nodded, not able to speak, or not wanting to.

He lifted me up and pushed me a little farther back on top of him. I could feel him right below my core. I was kneeling on either side of his thighs.

"Just take a deep breath for me, Bella," he said.

I focused on what I was going to do and took a long and deep breath, blowing out most of the nervousness I had inside of me.

I lifted myself higher up on my knees and positioned myself over him, Carlisle reaching down to hold his cock.

"Just relax," he smiled.

I slowly went down on him, the tip of his penis entering me.

I groaned at the discomfort, but kept going.

As he readjusted to fit inside of me, I went lower and lower, dropping to sit on his pelvis as his penis was sheathed inside of me.

I started to feel tears well up in my eyes from the burning, but fought to keep them from falling. I sniffled once and Carlisle frowned.

He reached around to slowly stroke my lower back as he was finally all the way inside of me and I was sitting on his hips.

"Shhh...Bella," he said. "It's alright. You can handle this."

Him speaking made me feel a little better and I already began to feel pleasure take the place of pain. I felt myself clenching dangerously around him as I began to feel wet again.

"Yesss...Bella," Carlisle groaned and threw his head back against the couch, messing his hair.

I moved up slowly and when I reached the top and felt his tip right near my entrance again, I let myself drop harder. The pleasure shot through my body like lightning. I had never felt something so pleasing in my entire life.

"Carlisle...," I breathed shakily.

"Ughh...Bella...fuck," he moaned.

I started moving again. up and down on him, Carlisle seeming to enjoy this as much as I did.

With our moans creating a most beautiful song in the night air, I was spurred on and moved faster and faster, slapping against his hips, creating sweet friction.

I was more than ready to come again and my knees began to get weaker. It was harder and harder to hold myself up and keep up the pace.

I was sweating endlessly, my breathing labored and my wetness all over our hips...and the couch.

"Oh god...I can't, Carlisle," I said.

"Oh Bella...," he moaned in response. My knees about to give out, I stopped altogether.

I pulled all the way up until his cock was fully out of me. I sat on his hips across his bellybutton.

"Bella...," he moaned, in pure ecstasy.

That's when I smelled it: blood.

I slowly looked down and nearly fainted. There was a small pool of blood on his hips with streaks of blood against both of our thighs and on his stomach and a few streaks on his penis itself.

I felt sick to my stomach in a second.

"Bella, look at me," he ordered. "Stop looking down. You're fine."

I swallowed, praying I wouldn't throw up right now.

"B-blood," I stuttered.

"Shhh, Bella. You're fine, okay?," Carlisle reached up and stroked the side of my face like he did earlier. I found it quite comforting.

Before I had a chance to think about anything else, Carlisle had lifted me up and put me down on my back on the couch as we were earlier when I was holding my legs. I leaned back against the back of the couch and my legs and ass just barely hung off the edge.

Without giving me a real chance to adjust, he pushed inside of me fully.

From this new angle, I felt tons more pleasure and amazing new sensations.

Our moans, grunts and groans started again. They were getting louder and louder.

"Oh Carlisle...please," I begged.

I wanted my release and I knew that he wanted his too.

He pushed faster and harder, slamming against me at a breakneck pace. The pain and the pleasure made me only more aroused in that moment.

As he pushed into me one final time, I screamed loudly, his fingers flying down to my clit and pressing hard.

"CARLISLE!," I screamed, my throat getting sore, just as my orgasm hit.

"Fuck!," he yelled in response as I felt him twitch inside of me.

He kept moving his hips in small circles as we both crashed back to earth after the most amazing orgasms of our lives.

"Oh..wow..," I breathed, trying desperately to catch my breath.

"Wow is right," Carlisle leaned over me and kissed me one final time. "You're amazing."

I grinned and kissed him back.

"Oh, you have no idea, _Doctor Cullen_."

* * *

**Mmmm...are you feeling it or not? Review and let me know. (wink, wink- nudge, nudge)**

**((29 June 2010 - PUMPED FOR ECLIPSE!))  
**


End file.
